


1004: A BaekXing story (Re-mastered)

by zyxxabv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekLay, BaekXing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxxabv/pseuds/zyxxabv
Summary: Baekhyun is a young businessman with big dreams, that suffers from PTSD because of an abusive relationship.He goes to Changsha China were he wants to build an Art center and start a new life. In order to do this, he comes with a plan on seducing the CEO of ZYX studio; Zhang Yixing so he sponsors him.However; in his flight to Changsha; he meets a mysterious man named Lay.Baekhyun feels immediately attracted to him since he seems to be everything Baek aspires to be and wants in a partner. Hungry of love and attention he decides that he can play with Lay while waiting to meet Yixing.What Baekhyun does not know is that Lay and Yixing are the same person and Yixing is two steps ahead of him on the “playing game”At the same time, Lay fights his own inner demons and paranoia caused by a terrible accident that happened years before. Despite knowing each other for a short amount of time, the two of them end up falling in love, but company policies, ex-lovers, a twisted fate, old enemies, and a lot of miscommunication comes between them.Will they achieve their dreams together, overcome their twisted fate; and heal their minds with light and love?





	1004: A BaekXing story (Re-mastered)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1004: A BaekXing story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364815) by ZYXXABV. 



 

    **Chapter 1: The flight**

 

   It has been so long since Baekhyun traveled to another country, and being three hours delayed already was not making it a fun experience.  
He had already taken two flights, one from his hometown to Seoul, then another one to Beijing, and now he was waiting for his third flight to take him to his final destination: Changsha, China. He must admit that the flight itself, was not too bad, but waiting was not something he liked to do.  
Why is he going to Changsha, China you ask? That is a good question and he is glad you asked. You see, Baekhyun is very good at singing, but he is excellent at teaching people how to sing, and perform. He does not want his talent to go to waste, so he convinced his company to send him abroad and open an “art center” so he can harvest talent and teach music. His company contacted another company that was willing to hear him out and sponsors him.    
He was now on his way to meet the CEO of ZYX studio, Zhang Yixing. A powerful businessman like him, that according to the memo sent by his secretary and best friend Kyungsoo, was also a hottie.  
Baekhyun didn’t actually know what he looked like because he only read the subject of all the emails sent to him.  
Right now, Baek was wearing a black baggy hoodie and grey sweatpants with his favorite comfortable high tops. If he is not wearing a gel face mask right now is because of security reasons.  
His black and sexy suit is carefully packaged in his suitcase.  
He brought so many things just to meet and please this businessman.  
          To Baekhyun, first impressions are everything.  
He waits on a corner to be called but the only thing that he hears is,  
“flight 1004 with destiny to Changsha China has been delayed…” blah blah blah, not what he wants to hear. As time passes he gets hungry, he stands up,  
“how can this be? The flight is only 2 hours and 20 minutes long yet they make me wait three hours for it?” Baek mumbles to himself.  
He wonders if he should leave his bag there to make sure no one takes his seat, but he knows that a forgotten bag at an airport could be seen as a bomb or something. Reluctantly, he drags his bag and tries to not bump into anyone.

He is not a big fan of people.

When he steps inside the store, he rapidly eyes the family size “LAYS” bag of chips and smiles to himself; yes! he will eat it all.    
          He pays for it and returns to his corner, but to his surprise, he finds it already taken by another man. “oh my God…” he rolls his eyes.    
The man seems to be an important person. He is wearing a dark suit jacket with a dark blue shirt under it with no tie, skinny black jeans, and black shiny long shoes. He is clean-shaven, sporting a faint tan on his face.  
 Baekhyun also notices his black hair, carefully combed to the back, so it shows his forehead, which is forming two lines: the man is frowning, as he reads something on his I-pad.  
Baekhyun is bewildered by such a sight.  
After he recovers his breath, he decides to sit next to him because first of all, that was his corner, second of all the man is HANDSOME.  
He places his suitcase next to the man’s, _oh shit he smells nice_ he thinks to himself. Baekhyun bends down to open-up his bag and looks for his earphones.  He takes the water bottle, the neck pillow, the blanket, the books, and the extra battery out because he cannot find them. He grows desperate because now the handsome man is eyeing him and placing his legs as far as the seat allows him from him.  
_There they are!  
_ Baek smiles apologetically to the man while rushing and placing everything he can fit in his bag again, the man smiles back and Baek forgets who he is. When the man smiles, his dimples are clearly visible, and he has the urge to poke them. He returns his attention to his growling stomach and looks for his chips. Great, he cannot find them now. Seriously he is such a messy person, where did he put-  
  _Oh, there they are!_ _The bag of chips rested by his feet. H_ e goes ahead and opens them. He notices that the handsome man has now put his iPad down and is now staring at him with curiosity.  
 Baekhyun thinks that maybe the man is hungry too.  
 He offers some chips with a shy smile.  
The handsome man cautiously takes it and eats it while looking at him,  
  _OMG, he has black shiny eyes! I really want to poke his dimples!  
_ Baekhyun is flustered but he pays no attention to it, because one: he doesn’t know how to flirt, two: he reminds himself that he came to Changsha with a plan of seducing a powerful man and three: Baekhyun is just a nervous wreck.  
He starts playing on his phone while eating his chips instead.  
The handsome man is still eating from Baek’s bag of chips and now what used to be physical attraction turns into annoyance.  
 Baekhyun loves Lays chips more than a handsome man.

The man is still reading emails from his I-Pad, Baek can tell from the corner of his eye.  
He sees the man reaching out once again for chips and this just really annoys him now.  
Baekhyun stares at the man and the man stares at him.  
The man shows a shy smile that defines his dimples even more.  
His anger just melts away because there is something about that shy smile and those black moon eyes that Baekhyun finds fascinating, so he lets him eat some more. However; the bag is almost empty and Baek’s stomach is still growling.  
By now Baekhyun has already sorted out his priorities and him being angry, turns out as him being hangry.  
He takes the bag of chips away and says to the man,  
"What is your name? Don't you have any shame? I mean we don't even know each other," he laughs nervously to hide his true feelings.  
the man puts his I-Pad down, laughs ironically and looks at Baekhyun,  
"my name is Lay,".  
Baek can tell that this man is not Korean, I mean, of course, he was not. Both were at the Beijing airport waiting for a flight.  
_He has a cute accent._  
Baekhyun sighs and says,  
"so what? Do you own the chips then? Do LAYS chips belong to you?”  
Lay turns his head for a moment as if saying _“I cannot believe you”_ he wants to say something else but Baekhyun stands up.  
While arguing with this man his flight gets called to go aboard. He takes the bag and eats the last chips from the package with an evil stare, he drags his other bag,  
"ex… excuse me!" Lay screams at him but Baek’s back is already turned as he walks towards the entrance and takes out his passport.  
He starts thinking how rich people abuse courtesy the most.  
His mom always told him that sharing is caring but that Lay abused his heart.  
Not just by violating his sigh,  
  _how dared him being so handsome without a tie?  
_ But by taking advantage of his good intentions of sharing food with a stranger.    
He enters the plane and is momentarily happy because he got a window seat in first class as a form of apology because of the delay.  
 He tries to forget about the annoying handsome man.  
_Am sure he was lying to me about his name, was he trying to make a pun or something?_ Baek struggles while carrying his suitcase on top of the compartment. He has managed to put it up but fitting it was another story.  
He tries different angles and suddenly his suitcase comes open and all his things fall off.  
 Including his bag of chips!!  
Sealed family size LAYS bag of chips accused him of being an idiot. His mouth hangs open as Baek realizes that he had put his chips inside the bag when he tried to put everything inside it, hurriedly.  
His face grows paler when he also realizes that then, this meant that he was actually eating, Lay's bag of chips.  
“O my God…” he says for the second time, he bends again to pick up his things while trying to remember how did this happen, but he cannot form any other thought because a familiar hand, a hand that reached out for his own chips earlier, is now reaching to help him pick up his things.  
Baek is afraid to turn his head, but he does and that shy smile with those dimples, face him once again. _  
__Oh shit._  
Baekhyun’s heart is racing because this man is laughing at him.  
Lay picks up the bag of chips and says,  
“I supposed you have noticed by now that you were actually eating my bag of Lays” his voice sounds amusing and sexy…  
Baekhyun stares at the wall and mentally drills a hole to escape.  
Without looking at Lay, he whispers,  
“I am sorry,”  
 “what?” Lay places a hand in his ear as if to pay close attention,  
“I am sorry,” Baek says louder. “I am an idiot, I am sorry for calling you those names. You can have my bag of chips now,” _and please leave me alone to die._  
Lay chuckles to himself and helps him put his bag together, he closes his suitcase and places it on top without any trouble.  
“Everyone makes mistakes. I think it’s fair if we share this bag of chips too,”  
Lay says softly, trying to ease his embarrassment.  
He takes a seat across Baekhyun and crosses his long legs. The flight attendants go back and forth accommodating the rest of the passengers. The captain introduces himself and the rest of the crew greet Lay with respect and refer to him as Mr. Z.  
Lay stand up and bows to them, thanking them for their services. To Baekhyun, this exchange makes it seem as if Lay was a regular or the owner of the airline. Lay catches him eyeing him, and he smiles mischievously.  He looks away and gulps down, there was something really, attractive about Lay.  
Baekhyun bites his lips and thinks it for a second. His therapist did say that he needed to try to speak to strangers, right? There was nothing wrong with speaking with other people. He takes a deep breath before he asks silently if he can join him on the other side too.  
Lay smiles, thinks it over for a second too and nods.  
“If we are sharing the chips I need to be close to you,” Baek says once he fastens his seatbelt next to Lay. His heart is beating like crazy.  
 “What is your name?” Lay asks. Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, should he tell him his name? _yes, Baekhyun, it’s ok to talk to others, you are safe…_    
“Baek, my name is Baek,” he says amicably.  
 “Bek?” Lay responds. he misheard him. Baekhyun laughs internally… maybe, he could be Bek.  
 “… Sure, my name is Bek, is your name truly Lay?”  
 Lay smiles and says, “Lay is my nickname. To know my name, you need to speak to my secretary first and give a set of fingerprints,” he says. Baekhyun laughs, but something tells him that Lay is not lying.  
“ What are you? Are you a very important man? Ha-ha,” Baek is really amused now “did you know Lay means lazy in Chinese?”  
Lay stares at him, poker face on.  
 When Baekhyun’s smile erases from his face, Lay laughs and says, “haha! Yes I am, and yes I knew that” Lay puts down his I-pad and faces him “however, I am not Lazy,” Baekhyun gets nervous again, he was unable to decode this man. He laughs awkwardly and wishes to go back to his seat.  
          Lay was a little bit weird, maybe talking to him was a bad idea. He should totally go back to his seat  
Just then the airplane takes off, leaving Baekhyun trapped in that place. Lay goes back to write furiously on his I-pad and Baekhyun eats some chips by himself for a while before the silence kills him. This was awkward.  
“I hope this is not going to be a rough flight,” He says in such a need to talk to someone, silence drives him crazy.  
Lay smiles and turns his head to see him when their eyes meet Baekhyun smiles shyly.  
“Let’s hope not,” Lay answers. He types some more and then closes it, finally putting his I-pad away. He then turns completely to face Baekhyun,  
“So, are we just going to just share the chips or talk about us?” he reaches for some chips.  
  _hey, you were the one not talking!_ Baekhyun thinks.  _Ok, Baekhyun! you got this!_  
“it depends,” Baek fakes not being interested.  
“Depends on what?” Lay asks.  
“On what are you going to invite me to drink,” Lay smiles.  
“you can order whatever you want, I will accompany you with juice,”  
  _whatever I want?_ Baek is listening now.   
“are you flirting with me right now Lay?” He twinkles his eyes at him and Lay offers him half a smile,  
“with Juice? That would be lowly. I am just being polite right now Bek,” Both were obviously flirting.  
 “In that case…” Baek signals the flight attendant “tequila on the rocks, please,” Lay nods approvingly.  
“uhh… you like drinking?”  
“I do… If the person next to me is worth the drink,” he winks at Lay.   
From the outside, Baekhyun seems like a trained vixen, but internally he is freaking out. _You got this! You got this!_  
“Smooth,” Lay says. He also did not have a lot of experience dating. Mostly, due to the fact that everyone that wanted to get to him was interested only in his money, resources or job. He often isolated himself or kept to his friends and family. There was something about Bek, that made him want to talk to him, maybe feign not being so important. Maybe they can chat before he is back to being untouchable.  
He allows himself the luxury of getting comfortable.   
“How old are you? What do you do for a living? What are you doing in Changsha? Are you on vacation?” full attention is now on Baekhyun. Baekhyun is extremely excited,  
“Wow, wow are we doing the 20 questions?” _can we be friends?_ _Baekhyun thinks, and then answers,  
_ “I am 24 years old, I guess you can say that I am an entrepreneur, I love art and sadly I am on a business trip not on vacation,” he reaches for more chips.   
“What type of business?” Lay's accent is cute, and it invites Baekhyun to keep on talking.  
“Visual and art business,” He says.  
“Like paintings, old artifacts, or?”  
“Art performance, I am part of this company that is expanding its locations to reach out to more people that have a passion for art”  
suddenly Lay becomes rigid. What…. This could not be!  
He listens carefully, leaning closer to Baekhyun and asks in a more serious tone,  
“What company?” Baekhyun was reluctant to let him know about it, he didn’t know why but he wanted to keep that for another day. Especially because he had a goal in mind, and it involved seducing another guy. Te-he. Well, that’s what he told himself. Would that turn Lay away? Right now, all he wants is to enjoy a drink with a handsome man on a plane.  
“Wait, isn’t it my turn to ask questions?”  
“My bad” Lay answers.  
“How old are you? What do you do for a living? What are you doing in Changsha? Are you still mad at me for eating your chips?”  
Baekhyun asks brightly and winks at Lay with the last question.  
  This makes Lay laugh uncontrollably, it defines his dimples even more.  
Baekhyun wants to make him laugh forever.  
“I am not mad, I am going to turn 25 in October, I am an entrepreneur too, and I live in Changsha.”  
“What are you an entrepreneur on?” Baekhyun asks.  
“A lot of things. But mostly I manage charity work projects, art projects, film projects whose profit helps people, you know that type of thing,” Lay can’t help but feel proud of it.  
 Baekhyun is fascinated,  
“I would have never guessed. I thought you worked for Apple or something,” Both laugh.  
“hahaha, thanks?” Lay says,  
“what do you like the most about helping people?”  
“do you really want to know?”  
“of course!” Baekhyun’s heart started to beat a little bit faster, this time because Lay seemed genuine. He stared at the front for a quick second, collecting his thoughts and said-  
“knowing that I can make a difference in someone’s life, or that my little actions, make big differences, huge and good consequences! There is still so much I need to do because I want to change the world.”  
“wow!” Baek could see that his answer was sincere, who’s world was he going to change?  
“I once helped an old lady cross the street without being asked for,” he smiles mischievously. Lay laughs and shakes his head. He closes his window, and turns the virtual map on his seat on, to see where they were. There were 1 1/2 hours left.   
“You can always start from somewhere, it takes courage and kindness to be selfless". This statement was true.  
Suddenly Baekhyun wants to show Lay everything about him.  
The way he smiles, the way he speaks or the way he looks at him, makes Baekhyun want to be this man’s friend.  
After a couple of chips and sips of tequila, Baekhyun asks  
“Do you like music?” Lay’s eyes became even more bright.  
“I _enjoy_ music,” it was all Baekhyun needed to hear.  
“Listen to this song” Baekhyun showed Lay one of the songs his team was practicing back in Korea, Lay started to move his head to the beat when suddenly a turbulence in the airplane made Baekhyun spill his drink all over his shirt. Of course, this happened to him.  
“oh no!” Lay takes his handkerchief and gives it to him. He carefully studies Baek’s wet sweatshirt... Baekhyun is on fire.  
 “I will help you,” both of them stand up. Baek needs to go to the bathroom to clean himself up, the airplane was still shaking so Lay accompanied him to the door.  
He places a hand on his back to keep him steady.  
_What is this? Is he going with me to the bathroom? Are we going to have sex? In the bathroom? Oh yes, I’m up for it. It must be so hot.  
“no! no! we are not ready for it!”  
“yes, yes we are!” “omg, his hand is so big!”  _Baek thoughts went wild as the voices inside him fought to control themselves. In the outside, he just smiles, turns and says “Thank you,” Baekhyun closes the bathroom door and places a hand on his chest, going crazy about this handsome man.

The smile on Lay’s face fades out. His heart is racing, for a completely different reason.  
He takes out his phone and calls his secretary.

Inside the bathroom, Baekhyun jumps in joy _OMG DID I JUST MET THE GUY OF MY DREAMS? “Chill chill! Maybe he is not even into guys.” He wants to change the world, he knows a lot, he is so sophisticated and his laugh is beautiful. His hands on my back…_  
Baek could still feel the hotness radiating from where he placed his hand. He washes quickly and looks himself in the mirror.  
He takes off the wet sweatshirt and splashes water on his face and hair.  
_Come on Baekhyun, he can be just a quicky on the plane.  
You don’t have to see him again.  
It’s been so long since you last had some. Just do it! “  
but what if he hurts us too?”  
what if he doesn’t? it doesn’t have to mean anything!  
If you don’t kiss him, you are going to regret it!  
“don’t do it Baekhyun! we are not ready yet!”  
“yes, we are! That’s why we came here! We are ready to live!”_

Baek takes a deep breath and talks himself into having confidence. 

  
Outside the bathroom however, another story was going on.  
Lay was serious, the song he just heard was the same he obtained “Secretly” from SM.  
How did Bek get the song? He could be a spy too, there was no way that he was the man he was going to do business with.  
He was too young, plus he heard of others trying to obtain the song to sell it to other companies.  
 If SM had sent this guy on the same airplane he was on, they were probably trying to sabotage him.  
He remembered his secretary telling him they made a reservation for the SM representative, but he was supposed to arrive tomorrow.  
What was he doing a day prior to his reservation?  
  
"Mr. Zhang," his secretary picked the phone at the 2nd ring.   
“Abby, I need you to look up someone for me. I think I accidentally met the guy from SM,” he tells his secretary in a whisper while he prays; _please let it not be him, let it not be him. Did you just got played again? Is this something that he planned?_  
“Yes boss, about that, he called and say he needed to come a day before. So we made some changes, what do you need to know?”  
Lay can tell that Abby is now furiously typing on the computer. This cannot be, it must be him then.  
"What is his name?” Lay’s heart freezes for a second, wishing that Bek and the SM guy weren’t the same person.  
“According to our information his name is Byun Baekhyun,” ah, his heart shrinks.  
“Its Baek not Bek?” Abby laughs at him.  
“Its Baek sir,”  
“Do we have a picture of him?”  
“Yes sir,”  
“Can you please send it over?”  
“of course boss,”  
“Thanks Abby.”  
“I sent the picture,” Lay’s phone vibrated as soon as his secretary told him. “Is there anything else I can do for you today Mr. Zhang?”  
“That’ll be all thank you,” Lay thinks carefully his next move.  
 His heart and mind are at war at this moment.  
_He knows who you are, he is playing dumb! and here you thought you could be friends. everyone wants you for your money..._

 _he wants sympathy so you finance his project. He will only use you. “Or maybe he didn’t know either? Who knows?”  
Don’t open the picture! Maybe it’s another Baekhyun!_  
Lay opens the message but before the picture load Baekhyun comes out the door, with wet hair and now wearing a gray undershirt.  
His arms are exposed and he can tell he feels self-conscious about it.  
Before he can react, Baekhyun goes right up to him, looks at him in the eyes and in slow-motion, he takes his head in his hands and locks his lips with his.  
_He is kissing me.  
_ Lay is frozen.  
 His right hand pulls Baekhyun closer to him and his left hand puts the phone up.  
In fact, Byun Baekhyun was the same guy whom Lay was kissing right now. 

 

Lay is still frozen.

No, they cannot be kissing right now.

He had one rule and one rule only.  
Work and personal life are a complete different thing.  
They should not mix.

Baekhyun lips feel soft and they taste like lemon.  
Right now they are wavering because Lay is unresponsive.  
He sees Baekhyun’s face become red as an apple and slowly opens his eyes, almost scared.  
Baek’s eyes are black but they seem clear to Lay.  
 He wears his emotions in his face. His paranoia makes him feel upset.  
_There is no way that a guy like this would be able to use me. Let’s see where do you plan on taking this, Byun Baekhyun._    
Baek is scared.  
 He wonders if he did the wrong thing.  
 He slaps himself mentally and when he is about to apologize, Lay sighs and puts his phone away.  
With his left hand he pulls Baekhyun from his waist closer to him, taking him by surprise. Lay looks at Baekhyun, studying his expression, both men are not breathing.  
 His eyes stop at his lips and returns the kiss.  
 First slowly, tasting and testing Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun is confused but he places both hands on Yixing’s hair and embraces him.  
Their kiss becomes urgent, taking turns in kissing the upper and lower lip. Lay takes it further and pulls Baek’s lower lip softly, both caress each other’s backs. They can’t stop even when Baek needs a break to catch some air, Lay continues on kissing his cheek, in the back of his lower left ear, and once Baek moans a little, Lay goes back to attack his lips.  
They lock eyes for a moment before Lay closes his.  
He would never admit it, but kissing him felt so good.  
The plane shakes one more time and this unbalances Baekhyun, breaking their kiss.  
Lay is quick and places his knee between Baekhyun’s legs to prevent him from falling.  
They are in a suggestive position, looking at each other’s eyes one more time.  
The fact that Baek is gasping for air, clearly bothered and Lay is controlled, unexpressed, almost too calm annoys Baekhyun.  
But it also turns him on. 

“hmm.. ex-excuse gentlemen, you cannot be standing up right now. Please return to your seats until further notice” a very shy flight attendant informs them.  
Baekhyun just giggles when he realizes what this posture means. It seems as if Lay was thrusting into him.   
“this is not what you think it is!” he tries to say to the flight attendant.  
Lay helps him to stabilize himself and nods to her, dismissing her.  
  _He is the owner I can almost swear on it_. Baekhyun thinks.   
He escorts Baekhyun back to their seats.  
They sit down in silence for a while, Baekhyun is refusing to look at him now. He does not know what to do. at the end Lay returned the kiss…he did more than that, what will happen once they land? He is just so horny right now.   
He plays the feeling over, and over again. When Lay kissed him on the back of his ear, god damn. He closes his eyes, reminiscing.   
“stop biting your lip,” Lay’s voice bring him back to reality.  
“I was not aware I was biting it”  
“I know what you are thinking,”  
_he knows what am thinking? Yes, let’s go to the bathroom and fuck!_  
“and what am I thinking according to you Mr. Lay?” Instead of answering, Lay turns serious  
“Why did you kiss me?”  
_oh. Oh god why did I ask_ Baekhyun is mortified.  
“that is not what am thinking right now. I am in fact, wondering why did you returned the kiss,”  
It takes a moment before Lay answers, and what he says, breaks his heart.  
“Because you seemed so scared,” _what?_  
“What do you mean?”  
“You were embarrassed, so in order to avoid feeling guilty, I returned the kiss. Nothing else,” Lay seems dead serious right now.  
And he is scaring Baek, also it makes him angry.  
“DID YOU FUCKING KISS ME BECAUSE YOU FELT SORRY?”  
Lay says nothing.  
He now emits a cold air.  
Baek takes this as a yes so he tries to unzip his seatbelt, he is blushing and is even more embarrassed.  
He got aroused by a pitiful kiss.  
_oh Baekhyun, I am so sorry._ The little voices in his head are shocked.  
“you cannot stand up until further notice,” Lay speaks in a monotone tone.  
 Poker face is on.  
“If you wanted me to avoid feeling embarrassed, why would you say it now?” Tears are fighting to fall from his eyes, and he swears he is going to punch himself if he does.  
“You asked me why did I return the kiss, what should I had say? _Because the way you were looking at me seemed so breathtaking I was out of my mind_?”  
Lay’s heart is raising, But Baekhyun thinks that he is being sarcastic.  
“You don’t have to be an asshole about it. I’m sorry I kissed you, it shouldn’t had happen,”  
Baek is in the verge of tears. He is about to cry but his ego is stopping him. Lay’s heart cannot stay still as he wonders if hurting/avoiding Baekhyun is the best way to go.  
If he is true to himself, he did kiss him because he seemed so breathtakingly beautiful. But this person he met by accident will either be his miracle or worst nightmare.  
 No personal feelings should be involved.  
Lay was very professional when it came to the future of his company.  
SM was a company famous because of the lawsuits that they faced before, they would use you to their advantage. But he needed them.  
Lay could have the upper hand, play with this person or just stay away.  
he did not know if this person was thinking the same thing about him.  
To use him or to stay away… He was not a bad person, so Lay chose to stay away.  
SM needed to take him seriously.  
 He had to be serious.  
He wanted to be partners with them but they never took him seriously.  
This was his only shot.  
They both needed each other and he didn’t want to screw up. 

He turns and watches Baekhyun looking at the wall, fighting tears. His heart feels heavy, but his brain keeps him in place.

 

 _This cannot be, this cannot be, this cannot fucking be!_  
First day on the “new beginning” he wanted to buy for himself and he had already screwed up. Baekhyun was fighting tears, refusing to look at the jerk sitting next to him. He wondered if Chanyeol, his ex-boyfriend had cursed him.  
Was this karma? he came out of an abusive and toxic relationship and now when he thought he had met the one and only, the jerk pities him.  
Baekhyun swears he will move on.  
He will concentrate on giving a good impression to Mr. Zhang, the CEO that may support his dream, and just forget about this jerk.  
He needed to be stronger, be less stupid or naïve.  
The yellow light goes off, meaning that people could stand up now, he springs out of his seat without looking at Lay and sits in the back of the first class.

He asks for a pillow and sleeps for the remaining 40 minutes.

  
 He could not believe how long two hours felt when you were up in the air.

  
To his misfortune; Baekhyun dreams of the day he broke up with Chanyeol… 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! you made it all the way here!!  
> Thank you! What do you think so far?  
> This fanfic was originally published in AFF on November 20th, 2016.  
> It was my first fanfiction and it is also my most popular one.  
> Even though I love everything about it, I always had a regret. I wanted to republished it with an improved plot and better grammar.  
> This version of 1004, will have new chapters, extended "escenes" and of course better grammar!  
> and a better ending with no season ll. 
> 
> if you would like to read the original story, it is still on AFF.


End file.
